But Your Dead
by LillianxBrittany
Summary: AFter being dead for almost 15 years , Lily and James Potter come back. Read to find out what happens
1. Default Chapter

"Lily, stop jumping up and down like that! You heard Dumbledore, he doesn't want us to make a noise!"  
  
"Oh James, I can't help it! Oooh, we're ALIVE!" she shrieked, and hugged James tight.  
  
"Alright, Lily, alright!" James said, half laughing. "This is gonna be very hard to explain to him. He is nearly seventeen now!"  
  
"What do you suppose he looks like?!" Lily asked entergically.  
  
"Er..."  
  
"I bet he looks like you! Just like you!" Lily said. She couldn't bear the excitement of seeing her son again.  
  
"Maybe. Maybe he flies." James said softly. He had a guilty feeling in his chest. He couldn't be there for his son for sixteen years. He watched his wife pace back and forth in the Trophey Room of Hogwarts. He looked around at all the Quiddich teams, and spotted his own team from so many years ago.  
  
He kept looking, and saw one from last year. The Quiddich cup winners from last year smiled up at them, wearing the Gryffindor colors. He immediatly spotted his son.  
  
"I think he'll look exactly like me, but he'll have your eyes," he said to his wife, trying to sound vague.  
  
"Alright, I bet he looks just like you."  
  
"Then the bet is on." James said, grinning.  
  
The door of the Trophey Room opened, and Harry, who was looking very confused followed Dumbledore into the room. Harry was wearing his Quiddich robes and a frown.  
  
"Professor, I am afriad I don't understand why you want-" His glance feel on James and Lily. Harry looked like he had just frozen on the spot.  
  
"HOW DID YOU KNOW?" Lily asked, turning to her husband while her son recovered.  
  
"I looked at this picture." James said, passing the Quiddich Team picture to Lily who flung it aside.  
  
"Oh, Harry!" Lily said. Harry looked at Dumbledore, who nodded, and then he looked back at his mother.  
  
"You look just like your father!" Lily said, before flinging herself on her son, and crying on his shoulder. Harry hugged her, and gave his father a 'help me' look.  
  
James laughed, and gentley walked over to his wife.  
  
"Come on now, Lils, I think we freaked him out enough for a day." Lily let go of her son and held him at arms lenth.  
  
"Your as thin as board! Didn't my sister feed you?"  
  
"Kinda. Um...I dont...I...Can someone please explain?" His voice began to crack a bit, and he looked from Dumbledore to his parents.  
  
"Well, it's rather...er...hard for you to under-" James began, but Harry cut him off.  
  
"Try me."  
  
"Alright," James said, looking his son up and down. "Understand, Harry, that this is an amazing thing, hard to believe-"  
  
"It wouldn't be a first." Harry said, rolling his eyes.  
  
"No, I suppose it wouldn't." Lily said nervously. "Oh Harry...must we explain this to him now, James?"  
  
"Uh..."  
  
"Please? Please....mum" Harry said, looking at her calmly.  
  
Lily's eyes filled with tears at the word 'mum' and she nearly broke down again. She held herself however, and James took a shaky breath.  
  
"Come on, Harry. I'll explain it to you over a game of quiddich. How's that sound?"  
  
Harry's eyes brightened at the word Quiddich, but Lily frowned.  
  
"No, absolutly NOT! We will explain to him on the ground James. I would like to be present!"  
  
"Er...I take it you don't fly?" Harry asked.  
  
"She doesn't know what end of the broomstick to mount." James said.  
  
"I do so!" Lily said angerly, and James smiled. "I simply don't fly." she informed Harry, who nodded.  
  
"Let's go somewhere more comfortable," Lily said, and James and Harry nodded. Professor Dumbledore, who had remained silent, now spoke up.  
  
"Use my office, it's across the hall." He said, and the three of them nodded. James put his hand on Harry's shoulder, and they walked down toward Dumbledore's office. As they walked down the hall, a group of giggling girls walked by, taking no notice of Lily, James and Dumbledore, but flirtously saying "Hi Harry!"  
  
"Ladies," Harry said, smiling at them, making them giggle more, and wink at him. They entered the office when the girls left.  
  
"Feel free to sit down," Dumbledore said, sitting behind his desk, and Lily and James sat down. Harry however remained standing. He didn't want to sit now. He wasn't quite sure what to do with himself.  
  
"Did you just have a match?" James asked, looking at Harry's quiddich robes.  
  
Harry didn't say anything,but he pulled the Golden Snitch out of his pocket, and showed his father.  
  
"Ah, just won?"  
  
"Yes." Harry said softly. He didn't know what to make of all this.  
  
"That's my boy!" James said proudly. Harry smiled and looked down at the floor.  
  
"I guess we'd better expain then," Lily said, clearing her throat.  
  
"Er....yeah. You see Harry, Professor Dumbledore, being the amazing wizard he is, seemed to have found some sort of spell that reversed not death itself, but the treachory of Peter Pettigrew. I am afraid your going to have to explain this part Professor, I haven't a clue how you did it."  
  
"Well Harry, you know very well what a Secret Keeper is, don't you?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Well, you see, their was another piece of that charm that no one knew about, not even your Professors, or the Minister, or Sirius or Peter, even." Professor Dumbledore said, taking a deep breath. "You see, Harry, your parents also put trust in me. They gave me the power to undo whatever the Secret Keeper did do. And though it took me quite awile," he added with a grin, "I mananaged to do it, even though i was beginning to lose faith in myself. Lily and James hung out at Grimmauld Place with Remus. Then, I brought them into the Trophey room to met you."  
  
Harry couldn't believe what he was hearing. He knew what this was...this was a dream. This wasn't real, it couldn't be real...  
  
"Harry...are you alright?" Lily asked him anxiously.  
  
"I'm dreaming," he said lightly, shrugging his shoulders. "It's all a dream."  
  
"No, Harry, this isn't a dream!" Lily said, nearly in tears.  
  
"No, you can't be my mother, your BOTH dead. I refuse to believe this." Harry turned on his heel, and walked out of the room.  
  
The sudden change in Harry's behavoir surprised James and Lily, but Dumbledore wasn't to surprised at all.  
  
"You know he is a teenager, and this is very hard to believe for him, James and Lily."  
  
"I don't know how I can prove it to him," James said, shaking his head, and Lily began to softly cry.  
  
"Aww, come on lils, we'll try!" James said, and he took Lily's hand. "Hey, Harry, come on, wait up!" James said, and he and lily followed Harry down the dark corridor, in which he was moving quickly. He turned a connor and was out of sight.  
  
"Come on, I know a shorter way! He's going to the Gryffindor common room." James said, and he brought Lily to a drawing of an old woman outside and to t he left of Dumbledore's office.  
  
"Prongs and Padfoot." James whispered to the picture, and it swung open revealing a staircase that lead into darkness from what Lily could see.  
  
"Lumos" James said, taking out his wand. They walked up the staircase and it lead them to another painting, right next to the fat lady.  
  
"That was weird," Lily said.  
  
"Yeah. not even Remus or Peter knew about that. It was for me and Padfoot only." James said with tears in his eyes. He missed his best friend.  
  
Harry had not yet appeared to have gotten to the Fat Lady yet. Two people came down the corridor talking about prefect duties,but they stopped when they saw James and Lily.  
  
"Whoa." A boy with red hair said, and the girl with brown bushy hair and brown eyes looked equally shocked.  
  
Harry came down the hallway a moment later, and stopped dead in his tracks to see his parents.  
  
"Harry..come here." The girl said soothingly, and Harry recovered himself and walked over to him. "This...this man, he looks like your...your..."  
  
"My father?" Harry asked her.  
  
"Yes." Hermione whispered softly. "But he can't be."  
  
"He's dead!" Ron said, shaking his head.  
  
"I know he is. I think we're all in some bizarre dream-"  
  
"Sorry mate, I don't think so. I just tripped ovver filch ten minutes ago, and it hurt pretty bad. Can't be a dream." Ron said, slightly histerical.  
  
"This could be some sort of trick," Hermoine said to Harry.  
  
"How can I prove it to you, Harry?" James asked, ignoring the other two, espically Ron who was poking his arm to see if he was really there or a ghost. The girl pulled him away and rolled her eyes in an annoyed manner.  
  
"Before er..you "died" you left something in Dumbledore's possession that he passed down to me. What was it?" Harry asked, crossing his arms, and Ron and Hermione stopped their arguement of poking James to hear his answer.  
  
"My invisability cloak." James said.  
  
"You don't TELL me anything!" Lily said angerly.  
  
"And just in case," Harry said. "Tell me what this is." He held out a piece of parachment, and James looked at it.  
  
"It can't be...Harry, how did you get this?!" James asked, taking the parachment from Harry.  
  
"Never mind that."  
  
"I can't belive this!" He tapped the map and said fondly 'I solomny swear i am up to no good.'"  
  
The map revealed its secret, and Lily, Hermione and Ron all stared at James and Harry.  
  
"Anything else, son?" James asked him, grinning triumphantly.  
  
"Yes. One more thing. Please change into your Animagi form." Hermione said swiftly, and James looked at her stunned.  
  
"Sure." Then, before their eyes was not Harry's father, but his Patronus, in a solid figure. His father changed back, and Harry felt a tugging feeling in his heart. It was really him. Lily looked from her son to her husband. Harry's eyes looked stunned and he looked a bit faint.  
  
"Are you alright, Harry?" Lily asked.  
  
"I'm surprised...I....your really my parents." Harry added.  
  
"We are." James said, breaking the very loud silence.  
  
"I...I think I need to go for a walk. Ron, Hermione, come with me." Harry said, giving them a pleading look.  
  
"Sure, Harry." Hermione said, and the two of them followed Harry downstairs and out of the castle.  
  
"Where are we going?" Ron asked, as Harry walked in silence shaking his head.  
  
"Hagrid's sound alright?" Harry asked. "I can't believe it, Hermione. I can't! They're dead! They were dead. I am dreaming. I can't stand to believe it. Why wouldn't Dumbledore tell me aboutt his secret keeper thing?!"  
  
"Maybe he didn't want to get your hopes up." Hermione said, taking his arm.  
  
Harry didn't say anything.  
  
"Why don't you want to spend time with your parents?" Ron asked him.  
  
"What am I supposed to say to them? I stil can't believe all this. This is some kind of floke!" Harry added.  
  
"Harry...." Hermione said softly, as they knocked on the door to Hagrid's hut, "Maybe this isn't some sort of bizarre dream...maybe it's real. It IS real. Dumbledore would never trick you this way!"  
  
"Your right, He wouldn't, Harry." Ron said, as they heard Hagrid come to the door.  
  
"'Ello you three!" Hagrid said, inviting the three of them in. "Harry? What's wrong, yer look like you just saw a ghost."  
  
"I did...I mean...I think I did." Harry said, putting his head in his hands, sitting down.  
  
"What?" Hagrid said, sitting across from him. Ron and Hermione sat down as well.  
  
"My parents." Harry said. He couldn't say the rest. His throat felt closed.  
  
"His parents are back, Hagrid." Ron said. And hagrid looked at them stunned.  
  
"What?" Hagrid said. He looked at Harry symphatheticly. "Your parents...their dead Harry."  
  
"I know." Harry managed to say. James and Lily stood, dumbstuck.  
  
"Well, James, consiter his condition. His parents have been dead for over fifteen years, and he had to live life without them. He did so many dangerous things by himself and his two friends, Remus tells us...and now we're back, and he is shocked. And he should be." Lily said.  
  
"That's true," James said, looking at her sadly.  
  
"Aww, James, don't worry. He'll come around." Lily told him soothingly.  
  
"Hey, we should go surprise Hagrid!" James said, suddenly brighting.  
  
"All right, come on lets hurry." Lily said. They walked down the hallway and down the staircase to the first floor and out of the school. They walked down to Hagrid's hut.  
  
Where they heard voices inside.  
  
"Hagrid, I know, I don't belive it either." It was Harry's voice.  
  
James took a breath and knocked on the door. The voices feel silent.  
  
"Who is it?" called a rough voice.  
  
"Open the door, and find out." James called, and he felt Lily cuddling closer to him. It was a bitter cold night late in December. The Christmas holidays were coming soon.  
  
Hagrid came to the door and opened it.  
  
"J-ames?" he said, nearly coughing over tears.  
  
"Yes, Hagrid. It's me."  
  
"Silly Lily?" Hagrid said.  
  
"Hagrid, you still haven't forgot that stupid childish name you gave me when I was eleven." Lily said, smiling.  
  
"NOOOO, I AM DREAMING!" Hagrid said, slamming his head on the door, as though trying to wake himself up.  
  
"That makes four of us." Harry said calmly from the table, and Ron and Hermione nodded anxiously.  
  
"Yer not lyin' Harry!"  
  
"I would never lie to you, Hagrid." Harry said, with a wink.  
  
"Come....come.. in, you better explain this Silly Lily and James!"  
  
Lily scowled at her nickname, and sat next to Hermione. James sat between Harry and Ron (who began poking his arm again).  
  
"WILL YOU QUITE IT, RON! HE IS OBVIOUSLY REAL, OR WE ARE ALL HAVING THE SAME DREAM!" The girl said, hitting Ron in the back of the head. Ron glared at her, and she sat down again.  
  
Hagrid was looking bemused still.  
  
"Didn't I tell you? You look just like your father, with your mum's eyes!" Hagrid said, smiling proudly.  
  
"Thanks for watching out for our son, Hagrid. I am glad someone did."  
  
"I can watch out for myself," Harry said under his breath so only James, Lily and Hermione heard him.  
  
Hermione gave him a scolding look, and Lily turned the color of her hair, but James looked sadly at Harry.  
  
"Harry." James said, he looked at him gentley. "I know that you have been capable-"  
  
"I don't want to hear it!" Harry said, standing up. "Thanks for the drink Hagrid. See you two later." he added to Hermione and Ron.  
  
And, just like that, he got up and walked out.  
  
Hermione, Ron, Lily, James and Hagrid all remained quiet. James buried his face in his hands, and Lily felt like her heart was torn out. Hermione and Ron didn;t know what to say, and niether did Hagrid, who still hadn't recovered from shock.  
  
"I'm sorry about that, Mr.Potter." Ron said sadly.  
  
"Harry is just....really confused." Hermione said. "No one knows Harry better then the three of us. The only thing that...well...He is just really..." Hermione stopped trying to explain. "Maybe you should go find him, Mrs.Potter. He'll listen to you, I think." Hermione added dully.  
  
"I think I will. And call me Lily, dear."  
  
Hermione nodded, and Lily gave Hagrid a hug and left in search of Harry.  
  
"Alright," she said to the night air. "If I was Harry...Where would I go? Come on, maturnal instincts.." Lily said to herself. Something made her feel like she was being watched. She hated that feeling. She bit her lip and kept walking towards the school. That feeling stayed with her, though she didn't see or hear anything. The fact that she had already died didn't give her a fear of danger..or death, but it did got her nervous.  
  
She couldn't really recall what had happened after she died. All that had been taken from her memory. She remembered the cold, bitter laugh, she remembered wondering what had happened to her son.  
  
"Where are you, Harry!" she whispered despratly. She was slightly shaken at the fact that something was watching her. She felt chilled. The silence was too loud. Something was wrong. Where was Harry? She was only a few steps from the castle. Everything was dead quiet, and something was moving. Lily turned sharply.  
  
"Mum?" said a soft voice.  
  
"Oh Harry! It's only you! I was looking for you."  
  
"I know." Harry said.  
  
"Are you alright?"  
  
"I suppose," he shrugged. "You OK? You looked spooked."  
  
"I'm fine. Do you believe us?" Lily asked softly. "Do you believe we're really alive after you have seen us, and spoken to us?"  
  
"No. Not until I speak to Remus. He was the one that has been like a father to me since Sirius died. I don't want to talk about that now, however.  
  
"This is the only chance i have to talk to you, if I am really dreaming, or your here for only a while."  
  
"I'm here forever Harry." Lily said.  
  
"You've already proved that."  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
"Thanks mum."  
  
"For what?" Lily asked gently, bemused.  
  
"You didn't have to die. You died protecting me. That's what kept me alive. This may be the only chance I get to thank you. For the love you gave me. That's all that saved me, mum."  
  
"Oh, Harry. You can't thank me for something like that. I'm your mother. I love you. I will give you anything...my life would be useless with out you." They remained silent. Lily couldn't see harry clearly in the dark, but she could tell he was struggling against an emotion by the way his face was moving. They were silent for a few more minutes.  
  
"I love you too, mum." Harry whispered They made their way back into the castle, and waited in the entrance hall for James Hermione and Ron. When they arrived, they saw Lily sitting on the bottom stair, and Harry pacing back and forth.  
  
"Still a no go?" James asked, when Harry avoided looking at him.  
  
"He still thinks he is in some sort of bizarre parallel universe." Lily said softly.  
  
"I see." James said, but Hermione sighed with frustration.  
  
"Harry, people don't just end up in a parrallel universe, which is impossible ANYWAY. I think your going to have to believe the the fact he is back! Look, Hedwig just missed you at Hagrid's, I took the letter for you."  
  
"It must be from Remus, I wrote to him before i went to the Gryffindor common room last night." Harry said anxiously. He took the letter from hermione, and tore it open.  
  
Dear Harry  
  
Yes, those people are your parents. It was a smart idea that you didn't jump to conclusions, as Voldemort would try to snag you into a trap anyway he could. Your father looks more like you then I remembered! Have a great time with them on their first day back, and try to believe the unbelievable.  
  
Remus  
  
Harry looked up at his parents. He knew Lupin would never lie to him. He had already bonded well with his mother, and they all knew that it would take longer for Harry to completely trust his father. Harry smiled at his mother.  
  
"You know, I am tired mum. I think I will go to bed. See you in the morning." He turned and went up the stairs, and Hermione and Ron followed him.  
  
"He knows he'll see us in the morning!" Lily said, smiling.  
  
"I know he does," James said. "But he likes you, not me."  
  
"I think he admires you more then me James. It's hard for him to get over the fact you aren't dead and your actually alive." They talked for a while about the things their son had done in the past.  
  
"Seems quite independent." James had said.  
  
"He's like his mother there," Lily said proudly. "Come on, Dumbledore set up the guest chambers for us to sleep in. Tommorrow is the start of the winter holidays. We'll invite his little friends to spend the holiday at our home too!" Lily said excitedly.  
  
"If he trusts me by then!" James said, rolling his eyes. He laughed at Lily's exasperated expression and they went to a guest chamber at the other side of the castle. They opened the hallow door after James gave the password, and they looked around. It was a beautifully decorated room with a four poster bed with a red quilt decorated with gems and underneth that many sheets. The room was pretty, with matching color arm chairs and a fountain for decoration.  
  
"He really went overboard." James said, as he and Lily crawled into the bed.  
  
"Oh James, I can't get over our son!"  
  
"Niether can I.I'm so proud." James said, letting her cuddle close to him under the many sheets.  
  
"Goodnight." Lily said, and they both feel asleep. That morning, Lily woke with a start. She forgotten where she was. It took her a moment, and then, seeing her body in front of her, she remembered, she was quite alive. She turned and woke James who grunted in his sleep.  
  
"Wake up, James!" Lily said in an annoyed voice. She got up from the bed, dressed and brushed her long red hair. James stumbled out of bed ten minutes later, and they found it was about noon until they were both ready to greet the rest of the day. Most of the students were gone for the holidays. Lily was looking foreward to taking her son to their newly remodeled home.  
  
"Come on, Harry. We're going to go by Floo Powder." Lily expained when she found him in the common room, quite alone, reading a book.  
  
"Go where?!" Harry asked stunned, looking around at them. "I passed up an invitation to go to the Weasley's for christmas so i would be here with you."  
  
"Home." Lily said, shrugging her shoulders. "We couldn't stay here, now could we? You can invite Ron and Hermione over as well!" she added brightly, and Harry nodded. Without looking at his father, he began to pack his stuff.  
  
They arrived at the house around two thirty on Godric's Hallow.  
  
"Welcome home, Harry." Lily said, and Harry looked around. The front door lead to a well done kitchen that was bright and flowerly. He followed his mother into a dining room, with a glass table. Everything in that room seemed fragile. They went into another room, which looked like a family room, equally bright and cheery. A staircase lead to the upstairs, and Lily smiled at him.  
  
"Care to see your new room?" She asked. "We haven't decorated it yet. We were going to do your house colors, but we wernt sure if you would like that."  
  
"That would be great."  
  
"You and me could decorate it together. Sound like fun?" she asked.  
  
"Yeah, it does!" Harry smiled at her. He never felt so happy. This isn't real! harry told himself firmly. He refused to believe it still.  
  
Lily walked upstairs and took a right, Harry following behind her. They walked into a sun bright room, with a large bed in the middle. It was a big room, it seemed too big.  
  
"OK, you'll need a dresser-" she said, and one appeared in the connor of the room. "A mirror-" A full lenth mirror appeared on the other side of the room, near the door. Harry and his mother did have a lot of fun decorating the room. In fact, he never laughed so hard. Lily shot a blast of white paint at the door with her wand the second that James opened the door. He was covered with white paint. He wiped paint out of his eyes and glared at her.  
  
"Sorry, James!"  
  
When Harry continued to laugh, James grabbed him and dumped a bucket of scarlett paint on him.  
  
"JAMES!" Lily shouted, with hysterical laughter. Her husband and her son where both covered with paint.  
  
"What do you think, Harry, green paint definatly mum's color?"  
  
"DEFINATLY!" Harry said.  
  
"You wouldn't!" Lily said positivly.  
  
"Oh, wouldn't we?" James said, and Harry and James's faces both turned into identical evil grins.  
  
"No, DON'T YOU DARE!" Lily said, backing against the wall of Harry's room, which was the Gryffindor's color scarlett. Lily was soon also covered in paint, and the three of them laughing hard. For the time being, Harry didn't remember that he never had parents. James and Lily felt they were always alive. Unfortunatly, the harmony between Harry and James didn't last. The next night, Lily couldn't believe that Harry and James actually had acted so friendly together at any point. Lily sat down in the kitchen listening to her husband and her son argue from upstairs. There was a knock on the door, and Lily opened it anxiously.  
  
"Oh, Hello Professor." Lily sighed, inviting him in.  
  
"I came by to see if all was well with the spell." Dumbledore said with a smile.  
  
"Things are great so far, besides the fact my son and my husband have been at each other's neck all day. They heard more arguing, and heard James's voice-  
  
"YOU ARE ONLY SEVENTEEN!"  
  
"YOUR RIGHT, I'M SEVENTEEN, AND I HAVE SEEN MORE DEATH, TORCHOR, AND BEEN THROUGH MORE PAIN THEN YOU CAN IMAGINE. I CAN TAKE CARE OF MYSELF!"  
  
Lily sighed as she heard a door slam.  
  
"Let me get you a cup of coffee, sit down professor." Lily said, warily and she flicked her wand and the kitchen cabinates, and it began to make coffee themselves.  
  
"Wow, they are really at it!" Professor Dumbledore said.  
  
"Never have a son!" James said, coming down the stairs, his face very red. He sat at the table and and buried his face in his hands.  
  
"What happened?" Dumbledore asked.  
  
"You know, I don't think either of us know." James said. "I am just tired of arguing with him!"  
  
"I am tired of hearing it and being in the middle." Lily sighed.  
  
"Shall I speak with him?" Dumbledore asked. "James, you may not want to hear this, but understand your still a stranger to Harry. You haven't been there from the beginning, and I know thats not your fault," He added when James opened his mouth. "Maybe if I could speak to him for a moment..."  
  
"Upstairs and to your right." Lily sighed.  
  
Professor Dumbledore went up the staircase and knocked on Harry's door. Harry swung the door open and yelled  
  
"HOW MANY TIMES DO-" But he stopped when he saw who was at the door. "Sorry professor!"  
  
"That's alright Harry. May we talk?"  
  
"Erm..sure." Harry looked the same shade of red as his father and equally annoyed.  
  
"That was some row, from what I heard." Dumbledore said, sitting on the chair near Harry's desk.  
  
Harry sniffed but didn't say anything.  
  
"I am surprised you two aren't getting along perfectly." Dumbledore said. "I didn't bring your parents back for you two to argue."  
  
"Can you send him back?" Harry muttered under his breath. He immeditaly regreted what he said.  
  
"You don't mean that." Dumbledore said, looking into his eyes.  
  
"Your right, I didn't." Harry agreed.  
  
"Harry, your father may not have been there from the beginning with you, but he does care for you."  
  
"I know." Harry said. "But he is so...difficult!"  
  
Dumbledore nodded wisely.  
  
"Maybe if you two took time to talk, Harry, you could work around the arguments." 


	2. part 2

Professor Dumbledore went downstairs and sat with James and Lily, both looking rather sad.  
  
"Cheer up, you two. Harry is a teenager, this was bound to happen anyway. He said he'll be down here soon."  
  
"Oh, good. We'll have a nice conversation." James said very sarcasticly. Harry and James haven't had a 'nice conversation' since they were in the Trophey Room.  
  
"Was that sarcasm?" Harry asked in the same tone as James as he came down the stairs. He rolled his eyes.  
  
James didn't say anything. Harry sat next to Professor Dumbledore. The four of them chatted idley about plans for the school and the Order. After about an hour, Dumbledore left, and Harry and Lily and James remained silent for a little while.  
  
"I'm going upstairs." Harry said suddenly, but Lily stopped him.  
  
"Did you invite Ron and Hermione over, Harry?" she asked him.  
  
"Yeah, I forgot to tell you, I'm sorry. They'll be here tommorrow."  
  
"Excellent! And we've invited the Order memebers for the holidays as well. Grimmauld Place is much to gloomy."  
  
Harry remembered Sirius running around decorating and singing at the top of his lungs when they were there for the holidays last year. It nearly brought a tear to his eye.  
  
"Cool." Harry said. "Goodnight, mum, goodnight dad." He kissed his mother's cheek and went upstairs avoiding James's eye contact.  
  
He got into bed without bothering to change into his pajamas first. He pulled the sheets half way over himself, not bothing to take off his glasses he closed his eyes. This was too strange. He wasn't sure if he believed his parents. He remembered when he and his parents were fighting with the paint. He never had so much fun with adults. He wondered if life could be like that all the time (not nessesarly with paint.) He remembered when they were in the trophey room, and James wanted to talk to Harry over a game of Quiddich. Hopefully he will offer that again one day. If they could have that much with paint, imagine what they could do with broomsticks. Harry still wasn't remotley tired now, he had too much on his mind but he kept his eyes closed.  
  
He heard footsteps coming up the staircase, but he still didn't open his eyes. He heard his door creak open.  
  
He felt his glasses slid of his face, and he assumed it was his mother. But when larger, gentle hands pushed the covers over his body and tuck them in, he realized it was his father.  
  
"Goodnight, Harry." He whispered.  
  
"Good night, dad." Harry answered, and he felt his father kiss his forehead, and then ruffle his hair and walk out of the door. "She's the brains behind all the operations, Remus tells me?" Lily smiled.  
  
"Yes, I am. Harry is definatly the master wizard however." she teased.  
  
Harry smiled at her, and so did Lily.  
  
"I like this girl, Harry." Lily informed him, putting an arm around Hermione like a best friend.  
  
"Ron and I like her too." Harry said. "Thats why we stick with her."  
  
Lily smiled at the two of them.  
  
"Well, you seem trustworthy enough, I am sure your father won't have a problem with leaving the two of you." Hermione looked at Harry with a politely confused expession.  
  
"My parents are going to give the durselys a little shock today." Harry explained to her, and Hermione's eyes widened and she giggled.  
  
James walked into the house at that moment, and the smile on Harry's face faded. Hermione noticed it, and she looked nervously at Lily, who shrugged.  
  
"Harry, you haven't looked out back of the house yet have you?" James asked him, putting down a large bag on the table.  
  
"No, why?" Harry asked, looking at the floor.  
  
"Go look."  
  
Harry looked at him, and Hermione followed him out back.  
  
The back of the house was a large open area. A pond with a fountain in the middle was in the distance, and flowers bloomed against the side of the house. Harry nearly froze at what else he saw. A Quiddich feild that was almost as large as the one at Hogwarts! He looked up at the three rings on the left side and realized it was higher up then the ones at Hogwarts.  
  
"Whoa!" Harry said excitedly. Hermione rolled here eyes.  
  
They walked back into the house, and Harry smiled at his father.  
  
"Thats huge!" he said.  
  
"I know, don't you love it?!" James asked, smiling at Harry. "Hello Hermione, how are you?"  
  
"Fine, thank you." Hermione said. Harry seemed in a much better mood, and that made James happy.  
  
"When Ron comes, I'll call Remus over. We'll have a game!" James said excitedly, and Harry's eyes brightened.  
  
"All this over Quiddich?" Hermione said rolling her eyes.  
  
"Well, when you four go do that, Hermione and I will do girl things in here. What do you think Hermione?"  
  
"Sounds like fun!" Hermione said eagerly.  
  
"Do you know how to knit?" Lily asked her.  
  
"YES! You do?" Hermione asked her.  
  
"I LOVE to knit!"  
  
James and Harry rolled their eyes and they chatted about quiddich and who would be competing in the world cup. Hermione and Lily began to make lunch together, giggling when the batter for the muffins went all over Hermione's hair.  
  
"You know James, we should get going." Lily said when they finished eating.  
  
"Yeah, your right." James said glumly.  
  
"I'll just clean up a bit."  
  
"No, you go. I'll clean it up!" Hermione said taking out her wand.  
  
"Now dear, your a guest-"  
  
"Oh please!" Hermione said, rolling her eyes. "Go, have a great time!"  
  
When they left, Hermione and Harry cleaned the rest of the kitchen, talking while they did.  
  
"Hey...how is Viktor doing?" Harry asked her, while he put away some dishes.  
  
"Oh, he's good." Hermione sighed, "He has a girlfriend...so he is good."  
  
"Oh..." Harry wasn't sure what to say. Hermione didn't look bothered by it, but he could tell she was. They didn't say more about it, until Hermione brought up something else.  
  
"How have you and your dad been getting along?" "Terrible!" Harry sighed, putting the final dish away.  
  
"Terrible? I am surprised!"  
  
"Only conversations we can mantain with out shouting at each other is quiddich. I just can't seem to get along with him and I don't understand why. I don't think it is my temper getting the better of me, as Dumbledore said. I think it is just...well...."  
  
"I argue with my mum a lot. That seems to be all I do!" Hermione said, shrugging her shoulders.  
  
"Over what?"  
  
"Oh, stupid things. Clothes and money...things like that." she shrugged. "It's normal because my mom thinks I am some sort of freak-"  
  
"I am sure she doesn't think that."  
  
"Yeah, maybe your right." The house was silent for a while after their conversation, until Harry decided to break the silence.  
  
"Err..you wanna go for a walk?" Harry asked. It was a fairly warm night out for December. The moon wasn't quite out yet, and it wasn't too late.  
  
"Um...yeah. Let me get my coat." She went to her trunk, and put on a dark black winter coat. Harry grabbed his own coat, and they walked outside.  
  
"It's nice out, surprisingly." Hermione said, and Harry smiled at her. "We've better get home before your parents do. Did you leave a note?"  
  
"No, I forgot!" Harry said, hitting himself in the forehead.  
  
"Ha, your new at this, informing the parents thing."  
  
"Yeah, well, I have been so independent for so long."  
  
They walked in silence for a bit around the nieghborhood, until Hermione looked at her watch.  
  
"It's seven o'clock. Let's walk back." Hermione sighed, and the two of them found themselves in a deep conversation about school. Hermione was surprised in Harry's anxiousness to get through his NEWTS.  
  
"I promise I'll help you with your transfiguration and potions if you help me with my patronus!" Hermione said cheerfully, as they entered the house around seven thirty.  
  
"HARRY JAMES POTTER!" yelled a voice, and Harry and Hermione started. Coming out of the living room was Lily, James and Professor Dumbledore.  
  
"WHERE HAVE YOU BEEN? YOU SCARED US TO DEATH! NO NOTE, WE THOUGHT VOLDEMORT HAD KIDNAPPED YOU OR SOME OTHER WORST CASE SENERIO!" his father broke off, and looked at him angerly.  
  
"Please Mr.Potter, we just went for a walk. We needed some air. We didn't expect you home until later, and we didn't think of leaving a note." Hermione explained quickly.  
  
"HARRY, DON'T YOU UNDERSTAND-" His father started but Harry interupted him.  
  
"NO, DAD, I DON'T UNDERSTAND. I AM NOT SOME SPECIAL CASE THAT NEEDS EXTRA PROTECTION. I AM CAPABLE OF TAKING CARE OF MYSELF! I HAVE ALREADY PROVEN THAT. DO YOU SERIOUSLY THINK THAT IF SOMEONE TRYED TO KIDNAP ME IN MY OWN HOUSE I WOULD LET THEM WITHOUT A STRUGGLE?!" Harry took a deep breath, and continued. "I AM GOING UPSTAIRS-"  
  
"NO, YOUR NOT RUNNING AWAY FROM THIS ARGUEMENT!" James said angerly.  
  
"GO BACK TO HELL WHERE YOU CAME FROM!" Harry immediatly regreted his words.  
  
"I am sorry. I am so sorry I didn't mean that-"  
  
The words had really stung James. He buried his head in his hands.  
  
"Dad, I am sooo sorry. I didn't mean that. I didn't! I wasn't thinking, I'm sorry!" And he meant it.  
  
His father moved his hands to look at him.  
  
"Harry..."  
  
"I am so sorry. I didn't even think!"  
  
Lily had looked very taken aback,and so did Hermione, who went and stood by the door next to Professor Dumbledore.  
  
"Have they been like this all day?" He whispered down to her.  
  
"Not since i got here." Hermione whispered back. "I have never seen harry like this."  
  
"I don't think any of us have."  
  
"Was life better for you when I was dead, Harry?" James asked him softly, and Harry's head flew up.  
  
"Of course not! I have never been happier!" Harry said angerly, and truthfully.  
  
"You should show Hermione where she is sleeping, Harry. She hasn't unpacked yet. I need to talk to Dumbledore and your mother."  
  
"I am sorry dad." Harry said yet again.  
  
"That's alright, my son." James said. He couldn't help but look fondly at Harry when he said 'my son.'  
  
Harry nearly opened his mouth, but Hermione gave him a glare, and he nodded his head. She came to his side and he helped her carry her trunk upstairs to the guest room. As they opened the door, Hermione shrieked softly.  
  
"Its so pretty!" she said looking around the sky blue room, with a border of what looked like real butterflies around the perimeter of the room. There were three beds with pink quilts covered it what looked like real pink butterflies as well. Under the quilt was a bunch of warm blankets all different colors. There was two dressers,and a mirror in the corner, and it was quite spacey.  
  
Hermione unpacked her stuff while Harry stacked the dozen heavy books she brought on the nightstand near the bed.  
  
"I wonder what they're saying." Harry said, distractedly.  
  
"Oh, probably just discussing what would ever make you say such a terrible thing." She gave him a dirty look and folded more shirts and pants.  
  
"I didn't mean it."  
  
"Oh, I know you didn't." Hermione shrugged.  
  
"Ron should be here soon."  
  
"Excellent," Hermione said sarcastically.  
  
"Whats wrong?"  
  
"Oh, I am just so tired of him always being so rude!" She angerly.  
  
"Yeah, I see what your saying!" Harry smiled at her, and she grinned back him.  
  
"He shouldn't be a prefect. You should be." Hermione said.  
  
"Why me?" Harry asked curiously.  
  
"Never mind." Hermione said softly. They went back downstairs to wait for Ron.  
  
"Hey you two. Happy with your room, Hermione?" Lily asked. Harry realized Dumbledore was gone. James avoided Harry's eyes, and Harry didn't blame him. "Oh, It's lovely!" Hermione said eagerly.  
  
"Glad you like it!" Lily said brightly, and they heard a loud thud in the fireplace.  
  
"Ron!" Harry said excitedly. He went to greet his best friend. He gave him a hand off of the floor.  
  
"Hey mate!" Ron said happily. He smiled at James and Lily.  
  
"Don't you dare poke me!" James teased, and Ron grinned.  
  
"Ha, don't worry. Hermione forbid me to poke you."  
  
"That's right!" Hermione said with a smile.  
  
"So mate, what's it like having to listen to parents now?"  
  
"Strange!" Harry laughed.  
  
Remus came shortly after Ron, and they were all in the kitchen laughing and talking about tommorow, Christmas Eve, and how exciting it was going to be for James and Lily to see all the order members again.  
  
"Alright, game of Quiddich?" James asked, and Hermione and Lily rolled their eyes as Remus, Ron and Harry all agreed happily. They divided into teams, Harry and James and Remus and Ron.  
  
"We'll be THE WAREWOLVES!" Ron said, and Remus laughed.  
  
"We'll be...er..."  
  
"The Lighting Bolts." James said, tapping Harry's forehead where his scar was.  
  
"Fine!" Harry smiled.  
  
"You Potter boys are going down!" Remus said.  
  
"Ha, you wish, Mooney!"  
  
When the boys went outside, Lily and Hermione began to knit by the fire.  
  
"Oooh, Hermione, that is an excellent sock!"  
  
"Thank you!" Hermione said. "Your hat is coming along great. Love the colors!"  
  
"Thank you. So tell me, what is my son like when his parents arn't around?"  
  
"Oh," Hermione laughed. She felt herself blushing. "He is very...well..heroic. I am sure he told you all about the Chamber of Secrets, meeting sirius, the Sorcerer's Stone, the twiwizard tort-"  
  
"No, No he didn't tell me anything!" Lily said, she shifted in her chair so she faced Hermione. "Tell me about it!"  
  
"There all very very long stories-"  
  
"That's OK, we ahve time. They won't be in until midnight." Lily sighed.  
  
So, Hermione began to explain beginning with their first year as they knitted. Finally, just when Hermione finished explaining, four muddy men entered the room.  
  
"You boys have to wake up earlier then that to beat the Potter men!" James said, and Harry and James gave each other the high five.  
  
Remus and Ron scowled.  
  
"Don't worry Ron, We'll get our revenge!" Remus said.  
  
"Yeah, tommorow! The warewolves challange you to a rematch!"  
  
"Fine!" James said. "The Lighting Bolts agree!"  
  
"ALL OF YOU, GO UPSTIARS AND GET CLEANED UP AND GO TO BED! IT'S NEAR MIDNIGHT!" Lily said.  
  
"So I take it you ladies had fun?" Remus asked.  
  
"Oh yes! We chatted for hours and we made a lot of socks, yarn book covers and hats!" Hermione answered.  
  
Hermione smiled warmly at Lily who returned it.  
  
As the four boys trudged upstiars, Hermione cleaned the yarn and needles.  
  
"I am getting to bed too. Thanks for a great evening!" Hermione said, and she too went upstairs.  
  
Lily knew tommorrow she was going to have a very busy day preparing and keeping all her guests happy, but she couldn't wait.  
  
Something was nagging in the back of her head however. Something she knew she had to tell Harry. And soon. Before it was too late. It was around tweleve thirty when Harry finally got into bed. For now, Ron was in the other guest room across the hall and Remus in the one beside his. The Potter home was bigger then they imaged.  
  
Again, Harry heard the door sqeak open. THis time he didn't pretend to be asleep. He went to sit up.  
  
"No, lie down." James said softly. He sat on the bed next to him and ruffled his hair.  
  
"C'mon dad, it's messy enough already!" Harry said, smiling at him through the darkness.  
  
"Your a great flyer." James whispered to him.  
  
"Thanks, you are too."  
  
"Goodnight, Harry." He said. He felt his father kiss his head again, then ruffle his hair, and walk out of the door.  
  
The next morning was Christmas Eve, and the Potter's and the rest all tried to dress their best. Lily and Hermione spent half the morning helping each other decide what to wear, and what to do with their hair.  
  
Ron, James, Harry and Remus all thought on diffent lines. They didn't really care.  
  
James Harry both wore a green sweaters (A/N- jumper, depending on where you live!)and baish pants accidently. Their tastes seemed the same. Remus threw on a brown sweater/jumper that wasn't tattered with dark pants and Ron wore nice robes that he got last year for being a prefect.  
  
"You suppose they'll be down anytime soon?" Ron asked Harry when they and Remus and James sat down at the table. The women where upstairs still debating on what to wear.  
  
"They'll be down eventually." James sighed. So far, he and Harry had come to a silent agreement not to argue on Christmas Eve. This was a family time, and the first one Harry would share with his mother and father, that he could remember.  
  
Finally Lily and Hermione came down, both looking extremely pretty.  
  
"You look like a candy cane." Harry told Hermione, taking her hand and spinning her around.  
  
"I do?" She smiled at him. She was wearing a pretty knee lenth skirt that was red, and a pretty blouse that was white. She had her hair tied back like that the Yule Ball with a red bow holding it in place. Her hair looked like it had been straightened.  
  
"You look great." Ron said.  
  
James was staring at Lily who beamed at him. She, like Harry and James, wore green. Her blouse was green and she had a white long lenth skirt on. Her hair was tired back as well, with pieces curled framing her face.  
  
"You haven't looked this great since our funeral." James informed her, and she slapped his arm playfully.  
  
"You boys all look good." Lily said. She pulled out a comb and began trying to brush his hair.  
  
"Don't bother." Ron, James, Harry, Remus and Hermione all said together, and Lily put the brush down with frustration.  
  
"Ahh well...." she said, "Everyone will be here soon. I better start setting up."  
  
"Let me help!" Hermioen said anxiously, and they went into the living room carrying a basket of decorations.  
  
"Suppose we could get one quiddich game in?" James sighed.  
  
"Before everyone comes? I doubt it." Remus said.  
  
"You were always the sensible one out of our group of friends."  
  
"Wasn't I?" Remus said proudly.  
  
"Same here, Remus." Hermione said, hanging holly and wreaths. She glared at Harry and Ron, who laughed.  
  
"She is right, she is the smart one." Ron agreed.  
  
"You remember that time in in the Devil's Snare, Ron? The only time Hermione said anything stupid? I said 'so light a fire' and she goes 'BUT THERE'S NO WOOD.'" Harry recalled and Hermione threw a mistletoe at him Everyone in the house became a lot more attive when everyone arrived. Tonks and Kingsley arrived together. Tonks was crying and repeatedly hugged Lily and James. Kingsley shook James's hand and welcomed them back warmly. Mad Eye wasn't as believing as the rest. He demanded James and Lily answer a series of questions that only they would know. Once he decided they were trustworthy, he acted more friendly. Mrs.Weasley was crying as well and hugging Lily.  
  
"Molly, I have to thank you for being so motherly to my son." Lily said.  
  
"Oh, he's no trouble." Mrs.Weasley said, as Arther hugged Lily and shook James's hand as well.  
  
Professors Dumbledore and Mcgonagall arrived, and Professr Mcgonagall was just as amazed as eeveryone else to see James and Lily.  
  
Harry was gaining a lot of attention as well. The Weasley kids where all bombarding him with questions.  
  
"Oh Harry," Ginny said "Your mother is so sweet!"  
  
"Thank you, she is." Harry smiled.  
  
Fred and George where very excitable as well when they found out that they would be dining with Prongs and Mooney that night.  
  
Harry Ron and Hermione stuck close together as always. They chatted idley together.  
  
"So, who is spending the night here?" Hermione asked Harry.  
  
"Oh, most the Order." Harry told her. He leaned against the doorway casually.  
  
Hermione noticed what was over his head, and smiled at him. She moved in and kissed his cheek.  
  
"Look up." She said, when he was bemused.  
  
"Oooh, mistletoe!" Harry said, comprehension dawning on his face.  
  
Harry noticed his father taking with Professor Dumbledore over drinks, and they were both looking gravely at him.  
  
"What on earth do you supppose they are talking about now?" Harry said, noticing this.  
  
"Don't be so offensive." Hermione said softly to him.  
  
"Yeah, your right, Candy Cane."  
  
Hermione blushed at the name. Harry spun her around again, and she laughed. She had a feeling that name would definatly stick.  
  
"Oh, please don't call me that!" Hermione laughed.  
  
"You get used to it." Lily said, walking by. "It's better then Silly Lily."  
  
Harry was still bothered by the fact that his father looked nervous about something and kept glancing at him. James was currently talking to Hagrid now, Harry saw, and he went back to talking to Hermione and Ron.  
  
"Yeh know you got a hell of son, James. Great kid." Hagrid told James. "What's wrong?" Hagrid asked, when James remained silent.  
  
"Well, Harry and I haven't been getting along. He apologized for it, but he shouted at me to 'go back to hell where i came from.' We have been at each other's neck a lot lately."  
  
Hagrid looked rather angry at this but quickly recovered himself.  
  
"I'll be talkin' to him, I will!" Hagrid said.  
  
Finally, Dumbledore motioned for Hermione Harry and Ron to follow him into the kitchen. They walked in to see Lily was already there, pacing nervously.  
  
"Oh, Harry! There is something we need to tell you before it is too late."  
  
James came in the room now, and looked at Harry sadly.  
  
"Are you sure we should tell him?" James said.  
  
"Yes, I am positive!" Dumbledore said. "James...It will happen tommorow, if it does happen."  
  
Professor Dumbledore spoke in so sadly that Harry was starting to feel very anxious. He felt Hermione's hand find his shoulder.  
  
"Maybe I should tell him," Lily said, looking at James nervously. "Harry may be a bit mad about what we're going to tell them."  
  
"When isn't he mad with what I have to tell him?" James said.  
  
"I am standing right here you know, and i am not deaf." Harry said. Hermione put her other hand on his other shoulder warningly.  
  
"You see?" hissed James.  
  
"Let me tell him." Lily said again sternly.  
  
"No. If he gets mad, he'll be mad at you. He is already always mad at me. I may as well." James said again. "Harry, you know this spell that brought us back? It could be temporary."  
  
"It could be....what?!"  
  
"Harry, there is a 50/50 percent chance that your parents will make it."  
  
"WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL ME? I WOULD HAVE TRIED TO NOT GET ATTACHED, YOUR BOTH DISHONEST! WHY WOULDN'T YOU TELL ME SOMETHING LIKE THIS? AM I TOO MUCH OF A CHILD, DAD? ARE YOU STILL THINKING ON THOSE LINES?" Harry found that he wasn't even angery. He was hurt. He turned on his heel and run upstairs hoping no one from the party saw him. James made to follow him, but Lily stopped him.  
  
""What did I tell you?" Lily said angerly. "No, we'll explain later." Lily said, sighing. "Don't get him madder at you then he is now."  
  
"When will you know for sure?" Hermione asked shakily.  
  
"Tommorrow. Midnight." James said. He sighed and buried his head in his hands.  
  
"Come on Ron, we have to be there for Harry now." Hermione said. Hermione lead Ron upstairs to Harry's bedroom, where he was sure to be. She knocked softly on the door, looking anxious.  
  
"Who is it?" Harry asked from inside roughly.  
  
"It's Candy Cane and Ron." Ron said, knocking on the door again.  
  
"It's unlocked."  
  
It was. Hermione and Ron walked into Harry's room and saw him sitting on the armchair by the window, his head to his knees and gripping his hair.  
  
"Come on, mate! They'll make it." Ron said. Harry looked up at Ron and Hermione.  
  
Ron seemed to know what Harry wasn't angry as he had just acted, but worried.  
  
"No, knowing my luck? Never!" Harry said. He couldn't bear to even look Hermione or Ron in the eye.  
  
"Then Harry, face the facts. Go down there and spend time with your parents. This may be all you have." Hermione looked extremely sad, and what she said sounded a little too truthful to say with out hurting him, Harry knew she was right.  
  
"Right." Harry said dolefully.  
  
"Aww, don't worry Harry. They still got a really good chance. Dumbledore says you'll know by tomorrow. Christmas, at midnight.  
  
"What a pleasant Christmas." Harry said acerbically.  
  
"Well, I think it may be better then you expect." Hermione said, and when Harry looked at her with wonderment she just grinned.  
  
"Lets just say Dumbledore let something slip to Ron and I."  
  
They went downstairs, and the fact that his parents may actually make it kept Harry in a good enough mood to somewhat enjoy the rest of the party. The members of the Order kept coming up to him, and asking about his parents.  
  
"James behaving himself?" Moody teased.  
  
"I remember him at Hogwarts!" Kingsley was saying. "Multiply your detentions by a hundred, and you'll get how many detentions he got in a year!"  
  
"Your mother is a sweetheart!" Tonks told him, accidently breaking a glass on the table. "Sorry!"  
  
He didn't go anywhere near his mother and father however, though like Hermione said he should be spending time with him. He knew his life would go back to the way it formerly was. Somehow, he knew that he would be OK either way. He lived without his parent's before, and his parents knew death before. It wasn't something he couldn't face. He knew however, if he lost his parents this time.he would have something to miss, Like how he missed Sirius.That was what Harry knew he couldn't face. "No, Hermione." Harry said the next morning. He was lying in bed fast asleep until Hermione came in and began to pull his arm. Ron had bunked with Harry last night along with Fred and George.  
  
"Harry, GET UP!" Hermione said, laughing as he groaned and went back to sleep.  
  
"Where's the fire, Hermione?" Fred asked grumpily. He got up and shook his brother awake as well. Ron, still fast asleep, grunted.  
  
"I don't want to get up!" Harry insisted when Hermione pinched his cheek.  
  
"I don't care!" Hermione told him, "Your mother sent me to wake you."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Because breakfast is ready."  
  
"LATER."  
  
"No, NOW!" Hermione said. She managed to yank him out of bed as the twins went to get changed.  
  
"Grr.FINE!" Harry said. He shooed Hermione out, and he woke Ron. They changed into nice clothes again for Christmas and went downstairs. Harry noticed Hermione was wearing a vertical striped white and red silk V neck blouse that had a ruffle along the neck line and it that clung gentley to her. Also, she had on a red skirt like the one last night, but longer and it twirled when she spun around to hug him and Ron.  
  
"Merry Christmas!" She said entergically. The rest of the party goers where all at the table, and Hermione was helping Lily serve the food.  
  
"Truly, Hermione, I feel bad! You shouldn't have to help me, you're a guest!"  
  
"Oh, please. I can see why they called you Silly Lily."  
  
Harry felt a strange sensation. Was this the last time he would ever see his parents? He knew that is mother was doing what she would want to do if she only had one day to live: have guests. She kept looking anxiously over at Harry when he didn't reply to her merry Christmas. Her eyes looked puffy as though she had cried herself to sleep. He didn't see his father around, but Professor Dumbledore winked at him when he sat down. He told him that his chances his parents would remain alive where better then before. Harry grinned at him.  
  
"Have some sausages, Harry." Remus said, passing him the plate, while Ron dug into the bacon and Hermione nibbled on toast.  
  
"Sleep well, you three?" Tonks asked from across the table.  
  
"Perfectly, until little miss Candy Cane came and woke us up." Harry said, glaring at her mischievously.  
  
"Tonks and Ginny slept in my room. We stayed up half the night talking." Hermione said, grinning at Tonks.  
  
"It was fun!" Ginny said, taking a sip of her orange juice that her mother put in front of her. Molly was also anxious to help Lily.  
  
"Silly Lily, sit down now!" Molly said. "Let me finish. You haven't gotten a wink of sleep, and you haven't eaten yet!" Molly said.  
  
Lily sat down next to Harry, frowning at the nickname.  
  
"They still calling you candy cane?" Lily asked Hermione brightly.  
  
"Oh yes." Hermione said.  
  
"Well, no offence, but you look more like a candy cane now then ever." Harry said, and she flung a piece a bread at him.  
  
"So what's this other big surprise?" Harry asked Hermione.  
  
"Oh, Dumbledore told me not to tell you. Its for your whole family." Hermione said grinning, and Dumbledore smiled at her.  
  
"I think he'll like my little surprise, don't you hermione?"  
  
"Oh yes!" Hermione grinned. After breakfast had been cleared, Lily invited them all into the living room to talk and hang out.  
  
"You know mum, the decorations look great. You and Hermione did a great job."  
  
"Thank you. You have great friends in Hermione and Ron." Lily smiled.  
  
Hagrid made his way past everyone and up to Harry with a frown.  
  
"We need to talk, Harry." He said, seriously. Harry got up and followed him into the now vacant kitchen.  
  
"Listen to me." Hagrid said softly. "Yer dad tells me yer not getting' along well."  
  
Harry didn't understand how this concerned Hagrid, so he didn't say anything.  
  
"I am disappointed in you, Harry." He said sincerely.  
  
"What?" Harry couldn't believe what he was hearing.  
  
"I would do anythin' to have my father back. And you get yers, a real miracle, a real marvel.and how do you treat 'em?"  
  
"Hagrid-"  
  
"Harry, you have a father now. I'll be the one to tell ya, shall I? You have a father.and you may not have em for long from what I hear. You get in there and you talk to him!"  
  
Harry was a bit beleaguered and bewildered at Hagrid's speech. Hagrid just didn't understand. No one would. Harry however did what Hagrid said. He found his father alone in his room.  
  
"What's wrong?"  
  
"Nothing." James said in an irritated tone.  
  
"Why aren't you at the party, exactly?"  
  
"Because I am in no mood for celebrating when I could be dying tonight."  
  
Harry didn't know what to say to these words, so he sat down on the bed next to his father.  
  
"I will miss you."  
  
"Not nearly as much as you missed Sirius."  
  
He was unfortunately right.  
  
"Yeah, well I have known Sirius for three years, and you for only three days."  
  
"I wish I could be more of a father to you."  
  
"Unfortunatly, I haven't needed a father."  
  
James looked saddened. He was right. Harry had always made it fine on his own. Forced to grow up so fast, but then-  
  
"That doesn't mean I don't want one. "  
  
Harry went back downstairs in higher spirits. He found Ron and Hermione talking to Dumbledore but they stopped and averted their eyes when he reached them. Hermione had a smile playing on her lips.  
  
After about twenty minutes, James came into the room, wearing some sort of twisted smile. He looked meaningfully at Harry, and he nodded towards the door. Harry stood and followed him. Hermione, Ron and Dumbledore all came too. Harry was the only one who didn't know what was going on.  
  
"We have something-err.someone to show you Harry." They walked into the empty dining room, where a man was sitting in the armchair. From this angle, Harry couldn't see his face. He could tell he had dark, shaggy long hair. He was sitting tensely in the chair, reminding Harry forcibly of -  
  
"Sirius? The gift receiver is here." James said. The man rose, and faced Harry, a large smile on his face.  
  
"Hi, Harry." The man said. His eyes where shining.  
  
"S.Sirius?" Harry said. He felt like he was dizzy and woozy. He didn't understand it. This was all too unreal. He felt his world go black. He wasn't present anymore. A stream of colors went by his eyes. His head hurt. Where was he? He couldn't understand.  
  
Harry suddenly woke up. He realized he was in his room, on his bed and his mother was dabbing his face with a cold cloth.  
  
"I..I saw Sirius.I.dreaming!" Harry said weakly.  
  
"Shhh Harry." Lily said softly, still dabbling his face. "Lay back down."  
  
He felt Hermione grasp his hand. She was sitting in the armchair beside his bed.  
  
"You missed most of the party, I am afraid." Professor Dumbledore told him, grinning. "How are you feeling?"  
  
"My head hurts."  
  
"It should. You hit that marble floor pretty hard!" James said.  
  
"I saw Sirius.but he is dead!" Harry repeated himself more urgently this time.  
  
"Shush, Harry." Lily said again gently laying his head back on the pillow.  
  
"No, Tell me what is going on!"  
  
"Not now, Harry You hit your head pretty hard."  
  
"I tried to catch you on the way down mate, but I missed!" a voice said from the corner. He saw Ron, and laughed.  
  
"I'll remember that." Harry teased.  
  
"I have to go downstairs, the last of the guests are leaving." Lily said. She handed Hermione the cold cloth, and she continued dabbing Harry's forehead, going over, Harry noticed, his scar.  
  
"Such a burden to you." Hermione said tearfully. Harry found that a bit random, but he didn't say anything.  
  
"Did I really see what I thought I saw?" Harry asked Hermione. She squeezed his hand tighter.  
  
"Try to close your eyes a bit, Harry." Lily said, coming in the room again. "Relax."  
  
"Not until someone tells me what is happening!"  
  
"Lily, he isn't going to be distracted that easily. Believe me, I have tried. We shall invite Sirius in, shall we?"  
  
"But.but he just fainted!" Hermione said. "Are you sure it's wise?"  
  
"Yes, IT IS!" Harry said, pulling his hand from Hermione's angrily. "SIRIUS!" Harry shouted. He felt a tear in his eye. He tryed not to let it out. "I was right! Your alive! How? HOW?" Harry asked. He felt near fainting again.  
  
Sirius didn't say a word. He went to his godson, and held him in his arms tightly, being careful not to bump his head.  
  
"Sirius, your back! Your back! Your back!" Harry kept saying. He felt his voice begin to crack. He looked and saw James leave the room, and Harry wondered why for a moment, but then Sirius began to speak.  
  
"Yes, I am black from the dead! Erm...I mean back from the dead."  
  
Harry gripped him yet tighter and they heard sobs. They broke apart and saw Lily and Hermione both crying.  
  
"Whats ever wrong?" Professor Dumbledore asked them.  
  
"Its just so beautiful!" Hermione sniffed, and she and Lily hugged.  
  
"Women." Sirius and Harry muttered together.  
  
"I can't believe this!" Harry said. He realized he was shaking. Hermione reached for his hand again and she excepted it, as Sirius hugged Lily and shook dumbledore's hand.  
  
"I have a lot to thank you for, Profesor." Harry said, sitting up in bed.  
  
"Oh?"  
  
"Yes. I can't repay you! You gave me my mother my father and my godfather..."  
  
"Oh harry. No one knows better then me that family is important. Now, i gotta get going. James and Lily, I will be back later tonight to see....to see if all goes well."  
  
When he left, Sirius went to Harry and draped his arm around his shoulder.  
  
"I hear you and James beat Remus and Ron at Quiddich-"  
  
"Ha, your not distracting me that easy. Explain please." Harry said, stopping him with is hand.  
  
"Fine." Sirius said, looking down at him. Lily still didn't let him sit up for too long.  
  
"Its simple to explain really. Dumbledore brought me back with James and Lily...however, we didn't tell you because i wasnt doing too well at all. I was really sick and close to dying...er...again. We didn't what to get your hopes up and then have me die again-"  
  
"Where'd my dad go? All the maraduars are back! Well, the ones worth knowing." Harry said, and Ron sn!gered.  
  
Sirius looked behind him and saw that James wasn't there.  
  
"I will be right back." Sirius said and he left Harry's side. Sirius walked out of the house into the cold night air. The wind cut his face, and the snow that was beginning to fall looked like diamonds against the never ending sky. He found James down by the pond past the Quiddich field, throwing rocks.  
  
Sirius came silently behind him, and picked up a smooth rock and threw it into the pond. Both James and Sirius saw it ripple, even though the pond was beginning to freeze.  
  
"Hey, mate." Sirius said.  
  
"Hi." James said, averting his eyes.  
  
"What's wrong?" Sirius asked, though he felt he already knew.  
  
"How do you do it?" James asked breathlessly.  
  
"Do what?"  
  
"Get along with him." James still avoided Sirius's eyes. He kept his back to his best friend, so Sirius had to strain to here what he was saying even over the silent dark sky.  
  
"Harry, you mean?"  
  
"Yes. He didn't cry when he first saw me." James grinned looking into the water.  
  
"Yeah, well. You learn. He didn't like me at first. He wanted to kill me."  
  
"What?" James said. He turned to face his friend looking astounded.  
  
"You want to know why?"  
  
"Yes!"  
  
"Well, He thought I was the one that killed his father and his mother. He wanted his revenge. He loved you before he even really knew you." Sirius whispered.  
  
James found Sirius's glance. He was smiling.  
  
"You know what his patronus is? Its your animagi form. Prongs." Sirius told him. "That means you're his comfort."  
  
James nodded. Sirius could see from the glint of moonlight James had a tear in his eyes.  
  
"Come here, mate!" Sirius said, and they embraced in a brotherly hug.  
  
The two of them walked back into the house with their arms around each other, just as the snow began to fall heavily.  
  
James and Sirius went back up into Harry's room where Hermione was still next to Harry and Ron was doing great impressions of Lockhart, making them both laugh.  
  
"I missed you." Harry said to Sirius as he sat back on the bed with Harry.  
  
"I was gone for five minutes-"  
  
"No, I mean.when you died."  
  
"Oh.I see." Sirius said. "Hey, it's snowing out. It looks beautiful." Sirius said, and he opened Harry's shade on his window, so the snow was visible. What a perfect Christmas. Harry thought. James was thinking just the contrary. He made to leave the room again, but Harry called him back.  
  
"Look, I only have about four more hours with you, possibly." Harry said, looking at his watch. "Therefore, I want to know about some of the things you, Remus and Sirius did at Hogwarts."  
  
"No, I would rather go downstairs. I want to talk to your mother." James said. 


End file.
